


One Of The Drunks

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: You have a little too much to drink during a night out and Peter takes care of you.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	One Of The Drunks

The lights of the club flashed as you took yet another shot with MJ at the bar. The liquid burned when it went down your throat, but you were way past caring. You couldn’t even remember how many drinks you’d had at that point, you were too busy having fun.

Your friend group, consisting of yourself, Peter, MJ, Ned, Betty, and Flash, had all decided to go out since it was a perfect Saturday night and you all needed a nice break with how university had been treating you lately. Peter agreeing to go honestly surprised you at first, but you knew that he was watching you closely from the booth where he sat with Ned, nursing a single beer. You looked back at him and shot him a smile, which he returned.

With a touch to MJ’s shoulder to let her know that you were leaving, you sauntered over to the booth and leaned on the table right in front of Peter, giving him a nice view of your chest. “Wanna dance with me, Pete?”

He gulped nervously and set his beer down. “Y-yeah, of course.” You pulled him up and led him out to the dance floor, where you found a small opening. Your arms looped around his neck as you started to dance against him, and he joined you, fully aware that he couldn’t dance to save his life.

After the first song, the last few drinks snuck up on you, and you started to move a lot slower, which Peter noticed right away. He was going to say something, but at that moment, you stumbled, nearly falling on your ass. Luckily, he was there to catch you and hold you securely to his chest. “I think we need to go home now.”

You still tried to sway, a pout on your face, “But I wanna dance with you, bayyybeee.”

He couldn’t help but smile a bit at your tone. “We can dance at home when you’re not having trouble standing up.”

“Fine,” you sighed, as he wrapped am arm around your waist to keep you steady, and you responded by leaning into him. He led you back over to the booth so he could tell Ned you were leaving, then got you outside, away from the crowd and noise.

Peter walked you out to the street with a firm hold and hailed a cab, feeling guilty for not realizing how much you’d had to drink, but at least he was there to take care of you. “I love you, Pete.” You said, looking up at him with wide, glassy eyes and a flushed face.

“I love you too, angel.” He smiled and kissed your forehead before he helped you into the cab that had stopped in front of you. The two of you rode for about ten minutes, and you spent most of that time excitedly pointing at things out of the window, until you got back to the apartment.

Very carefully, he sat you down on the bed and turned to the closet. “I’m going to get some clothes for you so you can change, okay?”

“Okey dokey,” you giggled as you flopped down onto the bed and looked up at the plain white ceiling. Peter grabbed one of his sweatshirts and a pair of your shorts and came back over only to find you frowning at him, both sad and confused. Before he could say anything, you asked him in a tiny voice, “Where did Peter go?”

“I-I didn’t go anywhere. I was just in the closet getting you some clothes.”

“Pfft!” You stood up, swaying slightly and slurring a bit. “Nooo, you’re not Peter. He’s about _this_ tall-” You indicated a height that most definitely wasn’t his, but he couldn’t blame you for that in your state. “-he has the most _gorgeous_ brown eyes, and he’s the prettiest thing in the entire universe! The _multiverse_ even! _”_

Peter’s face had turned beet red at that point, and he was really curious to hear what else you might say about him, but he needed to get you to bed. “You know, I think I did see him. I’ll go let him know that you’re looking for him.”

“Thank yooouuu.” You sat back down on the mattress as he walked out of the bedroom. He waited for a moment, then came back in to find you watching the door. A second later, you were absolutely beaming, and you threw yourself off the bed and towards him, but he managed to get there fast enough to keep you from colliding with the floor. “PETER! I MISSED YOU!”

He laughed as you hugged him tightly, dragging him down to the floor. “I missed you too. Now, come on. We need to get you to bed.”

“But I wanna stay right here and hold my beautiful boy.” You brought your hands up to cup his burning cheeks and let out a little hiccup, that grin still on your face. With every name, you pressed a small kiss to his face. “My pretty baby. My sweetheart. My whole wide world.”

“W-well, if we both get changed, we can cuddle on the bed. How does that sound?” Peter’s voice cracked as he spoke, tears already threatening to escape because of your words. He was on cloud nine, hearing such sweet things from the love of his life.

He could almost hear the gears turning in your head as you came to your decision. “Okay.” Peter helped you up and back over to the bed, setting the clothes down on top of the blanket.

“I need you to turn around so I can unzip your dress.” You did exactly as he said, albeit a little slowly, and he unzipped it, letting the fabric fall to the floor. He unclasped your bra and took it off of you as well before having you raise your arms and slipping the sweatshirt over your head. You turned back to him with a bright grin and he kneeled down to help you take your shoes off and get the shorts on. “All done,” he announced as he stood again to lower you back down to the bed.

Peter pulled the blanket over you and stripped his clothes and shoes, throwing them right where your dress was. He went over to the closet and took out a tshirt and some sweatpants to change into. The feeling of eyes on him as he dressed made him realize that you’d been watching him with a shy smile, and he returned it.

When he was finished, he crawled in right beside you, and you immediately pressed up against him, burying your face in his chest and hugging him around his middle. He leaned down to kiss the top of your head as he wrapped his arms around you. “I love you so much.”

You hummed into his chest, the sound muffled. “Love you, sweet boy.”

—-

Your head pounded as you opened your eyes, but quickly closed them back up when the sunlight threatened to make your skull explode. Carefully, you sat up and felt the spot next to you, finding it empty, but still warm. The movement had stirred up something in you, because you suddenly found yourself running into the bathroom and violently throwing up into the toilet.

Moments later, someone came up behind you to lift your hair out of your face and rub your back as you heaved. Peter’s concerned voice reached your ears as the wave of nausea subsided. “Feel a little better now?” You nodded and he propped you up to help you over to the sink. He made sure you were steady, then let you go to take a bottle of tylenol from the medicine cabinet. “Let me go get you some water so you can take this.”

Peter left and you took the opportunity to wash your mouth out and get rid of the awful taste that had been left behind. He came back with the glass and handed it to you before opening the bottle and taking out two of the pills to give you. You popped them in your mouth and drank from the glass as he spoke. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you when you woke up. I thought you’d be asleep for a while longer so I went to make some breakfast just to make sure you’d have something to put on your sto-”

You set the glass down and pulled him into a hug. “Peter, it’s okay. I was fine. Please don’t worry yourself over it.”

He relaxed a little when your arms wrapped around him and he tucked his face in the crook of your neck, enjoying your warmth. He still felt bad that you’d woke up alone, but you didn’t want him to dwell on it, so he managed not to. “The food had just finished when I heard you. Do you want to try to and eat some?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

Peter picked you up and carried you over to the bed bridal style, kissing your forehead once he put you down on the mattress. “I’ll be right back.”

You smiled at him as he left the room, and he came back a minute or so later with a tray of food. He sat the tray down, the folding legs on either side of your thighs, and you looked over the food. It was all light things that would be less likely to upset your stomach again. Peter was always considerate like that. “Thanks, baby.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied as he sat down next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. You picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite, chewing and swallowing it slowly. Peter’s head went to rest on your shoulder and you looked down at him.

“You’re not hungry?”

Peter shrugged. “I’m more worried about you.”

You nudged the plate that sat on the tray a bit closer to him. “Here, have some.”

“No, I-”

You shook your head. “Peter, I’m definitely not gonna be able to eat all of this. We can share. I’ll live, I promise.”

He ended up taking a bite of scrambled eggs to make you happy and went right back to his previous position. You sat there, eating and enjoying his presence, thankful that the tylenol had finally kicked in to help dull your headache a little. “I hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much last night.”

Peter chuckled, remembering everything that had happened, his cheeks going red when he remembered what you said about him. “Just a little.”

“Don’t leave me hanging like that, Parker. Anything I need to apologize for?” You raised your eyebrows at him expectantly while sipping at a glass of water.

“No, it was nothing like that. You were convinced that I was someone else for a few minutes and asked me where Peter was. Then you described me as, and I quote, ‘the prettiest thing in the entire universe’.”

With a giggle, you covered your burning face, and Peter thought it was the cutest thing. “Okay, yeah. That’s embarrassing.” You removed your hands from your face and looked down at him with a shy smile. “But the second part’s true.”

You leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, _my pretty boy_.”


End file.
